Talk:Class C shuttlecraft
Rename proposal In the episode , there is this quote from Sylvia Tilly: * Okay, so this is your Class-C mid-embrace with a very unpleasant and time-traversing cephalapod. She is describing the events of the past episode, where DSC 05 was destroyed by a probe. I am assuming here that Class-C is the class designation of this shuttle. This is why I added the rename proposal. --Memphis77 (talk) 03:43, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :Question: shouldn't this be just "Class C" instead of "Class C shuttlecraft"? Or is there some kind of convention I'm overlooking. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:04, March 10, 2019 (UTC) ::From my talk page, written by Alan, However in the case of the shuttlecraft, we may choose to give it a name that corresponds with an existing name, like Class F shuttlecraft <---> Class C shuttlecraft. I did as he suggested.--Memphis77 (talk) 09:40, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hmpf, ok I guess. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:13, March 10, 2019 (UTC) class c is only for DSC 05 type You can see, SPT-21, DSC-05 and DSC-06 are differents: 3 types of shuttle on ex-astris scientia http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/dis-federation.htm on "other vessels section" so, we have * SPT-21 type or DSC-01 type * DSC-06 type * C class (DSC-05) C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 06:55, April 2, 2019 (UTC) : Indeed. --Alan (talk) 12:06, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::The back end and nacelles seem to be the same or very similar at least, so the class name could still cover them all in a Class 2 shuttle is multiple shuttle types in the STE kind of way. It looks like the shorter 06 type could be the SHN or SHNZ shuttles, so the type name would go to one of those if that's the case. - 12:29, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I'm French guy, so it's difficult for me to create new articles and re-make that's one, with real informations and pictures. I can only begin on MA-fr for own articles C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 18:28, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :I think they're all the same shuttle, just that the images-CGI are distorted in some of the views.--ANdRu (talk) 18:55, April 7, 2019 (UTC) DSC 01 and DSC 05 are really really really differents, the front view is long for DSC 01 and short for DSC 05 C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 19:00, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :This could be a shuttle class with subclasses of shuttles.--Memphis77 (talk) 21:42, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ::DSC 05 and 06 can be the same model in different angles, but DSC 01 is different for sure with its long prow and dorsal window. It's much more pointed, and you can see that the bow goes on after the side windows, nacelles and bulges for a longer tome than at DSC 05/06. 21:27, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :::In "Such Sweet Sorrow" at 25min45 we can see 3 shuttles including one is larger, maybe the SPT 21 type and 2 little shuttles maybe class C... C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 19:40, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm ok C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 19:43, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::It only looks that way because it is landing/starting and therefore hovers some meters above the ground. Also, the more I watch the episodes again the less sure I am there are different models. At least the intereor has always the same basis. 14:45, April 18, 2019 (UTC)